


The Wolf and his Hunter

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Protective Liam, insecure Nolan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Nolan had chosen to switch sides which left him without any of his supposed friends and now with the loss of Gabe what was he to do? who would be there to help him?. Liam saw this and despite almost killing each other weeks before seemed determined to help the scared lost boy.  (still in progress)





	1. Chapter 1

Bright eyes widened, he thought he made the right choice. Despite the fact that they had both attempted to kill one another, he treated him better than his supposed friends did, not just him they all did. Despite being enemies they were destined to be friends or maybe something more, both Liam Dunbar and Nolan Holloway had no idea but they were soon to find out.

Liam Dunbar’s POV

I felt him rather than saw him standing there, once everything was over. Using my werewolf senses I could tell that he was trying to hold back, trying not to cry, looking at the body of his supposed friend. I felt like I should comfort him but I didn’t know how and even then would either of us want to, we haven’t exactly been the best of friends recently but I felt inexplicably drawn to him and he did choose to help us in the end. So maybe, just maybe he’d reach back. I softly placed my hand on his shoulder; he looked up his wide eyes glistening with tears. By this point I couldn’t help myself and I quickly drew him into my embrace and all to soon I could feel his tears soaking into my shirt and his body convulsing with sobs against my own. His body soon became limp in my arms and i eventually realized that he had finally succumbed to my embrace and had let some of the tension and adrenaline leave his body and we slid gracelessly to the floor. 

Nolan Holloway's POV 

I couldn't help myself it's been far to long since someone held me and that's all i really wanted, i was just too afraid, too weak to do anything about it. Everyone else was right maybe i am just a liability and it should be me lying there instead of Gabe, Hell even i know i would deserve it. Being held by Liam made me feel the best i had in a while but i knew it couldn't last, that he was just in shock and thought i was one of his friends, or at least that's what i thought until i heard, "Nolan, hey Nolan are you still with me? come on buddy i need you to look at me, can you do that for me?" Liam was now coaxing me to look, to talk to him. It was also at this point that i realized that we were now sat on the floor with the others trying not to look at the worthless mess i had become. My entire body ached from where Gabe had beat me despite the fact that Mrs McCall had quickly patched me up as best she could at the time but i knew that this was my pain to bare and mine alone, i couldn't burden these people anymore than i already have.


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa McCall's POV

Watching the way Liam was reacting to the young hunter and how sweet he was being, holding him, protecting the younger boy from everything he could. I could hear both boys mumbling to each other, i got closer as they might need medical attention after everything that happened but when i could hear what was being said between the two i stopped. "Li-Liam i'm sorry, i'm so sorry" i heard Nolan cry into Liam's chest. "hey, hey Nolan, it's ok, you're ok, we're ok, it's over i promise, you're safe, i'm here and i've got you and i will always be here if that's what you want and need, i've got you" Liam muttered pressing his own face into Nolan's hair. Nolan fit perfectly into Liam's lap, it was an adorable sight to see really after everything that had happened these past few months. Liam was going to make a great alpha in Scott's absence, i was so proud of how far he'd come with his IED and how he was now treating Nolan a boy who once tried to kill him not too long ago. It was quite the scene, it was clear to me that Nolan needed someone to be there for him. And based on how things had gone so far this evening, Liam could be that one. I felt bad but i needed to interrupt them in case anyone had any injuries, I'd already checked the other members of the pack who were here and had treated those who'd needed it. The only ones left were Nolan and Liam. "Liam? Nolan? Are you both ok? do either of you have any injuries?" i asked as i approached them, not wanting to startle the pair who were too caught up in each other "i'm doing okay thanks, Melissa just some scratches, nothing that won't heal by itself" Liam smiled ruefully, tightening his grip on the human boy in his arms. When Nolan turned to face me, i could see that he had some cuts and bruises on his face that needed attending too. Nolan refused to let go of the larger boy surrounding him, causing Liam to shift into a better position so i could tend to Nolan's wounds whilst he was still cradled in the wolf's warm embrace. I knelt down in front of them and used an anti-septic wipe on Nolan's face. He hissed at the slight sting and clutched at Liam for comfort that the werewolf gave instantly.

 

Liam Dunbar's POV

it was clear that whilst my injuries would heal Nolan's would not despite how much i willed them to, when i saw him wince as Melissa began patching him up i attempted to siphon as much pain as i could from him in the hopes that he would feel better quicker. it was all i could do. I knew my friends and pack were probably all watching me but they had their own things to deal with. I looked up and around noting each and every single on of them that was here, revelling in the fact that they were still alive and breathing. Mason and Corey had not let go of one another, it was clear they were in love and the Sheriff and Deputy Parrish along with Mr McCall had packed up and were gearing up to look for the rest of the hunters and the people who now held weapons and then of course there was Theo Raeken who i think we could safely say was a member of the pack by now, hunched over just staring glassy eyed at the dead body that was once Gabe, he had helped him in the end and now Theo was beginning to become someone i was proud to call a friend maybe that time in what i can only assume to be Hell, or at least it seemed to be for him really had changed him. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a slight groan and a squirm from the boy in my arms. Melissa had finished patching him up and now i looked deep into his eyes and i could clearly tell that he and probably the rest of us were exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo Raeken's POV

I had actually done it, i had taken away Gabe's pain as he dies, maybe they'll accept me now. Mrs McCall even came over to help me and i almost committed the biggest crime one can do to a mother and kill her child, but that's the McCall's for you i guess, always the forgiving type. She didn't need to of course i'd either heal or i'd die not that anyone would care or miss me, it would probably be best for everyone if i was gone anyways.

Liam also seems to be taking after his Alpha by welcoming Nolan into his arms immediately and i watched with fascination as the hunter accepted the embrace and curled further into it. I wish someone held me like that, it's been so long since anyone has ever done anything nice to me, not that i would deserve it anyways. I deserve to be sent straight back to that Hell i had been brought back from. Tara was right, she should have her heart back, i wasn't doing anything good with it, i am nothing but a pathetic, weak, homeless, nobody.

Corey Bryant's POV

It's over, it's over. We're safe, I'm here, Mason's here, we're all fine. Mason loved me and i loved him. I don't know how to feel, there's too much going on in my mind, a part of me wished i could turn invisible but i knew that would probably worry everyone, i just wanted to get away, get out. I could feel Mason holding me, determined to not let go, trying to keep me safe, despite the fact that i was the supernatural chimera in this relationship, he was just a crazy smart human and he's mine. 

"God Corey, i love you, i love you so much" Mason began mumbling in my ear, clearly sensing my distress.

"Mase, Mason, please i need you, please hold me" i was vaguely aware of myself speaking too caught up in everything that has happened. 

We were both still clinging to each other when Mrs McCall checked us out. However i was firm this time and had Mason go first, i'll heal quick, he won't. As a chimera my power is turning invisible, i'm a freaking chameleon for goodness sake why couldn't i have done something more, hide Mason or something, he shouldn't have even been involved in this war, he only was because he was dating me and of course he was Liam's best friend and he was remarkably curious and inquisitive, oh who am i kidding Mason would have found someway to get involved, it's one of the reasons why i love him so much. He was willing to do anything for those he cares about and i'm so lucky that i'm considered to be one of those people.


End file.
